


Prisoners

by CheerfullyCynical



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm honestly not sure what to tag this thing, It was written on three medium iced coffees, POV The Master (Doctor Who), and my desperate need for these two idiots to talk again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfullyCynical/pseuds/CheerfullyCynical
Summary: The Master is helping four humans rescue the Doctor from a maximum security prison after everything that happened on Gallifrey.None, literally none of it, goes to plan.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Missy (Mentioned), Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Prisoners

How had the Master sunk so low?

Rescuing the Doctor was one thing. Maybe it was a bit of a stretch after what happened on Gallifrey – after what he assumed would be both their ends. But… But breaking the Doctor out of prison was something he would have done regardless of their past. 

After all, the only person allowed to hurt the Doctor was himself. The Doctor knew that was a rule of his. 

Still, he would have never done it like _this,_ with four stupid humans to “help” him. The Doctor’s TARDIS was far too meddlesome. He wouldn’t expect anything less from the old girl.

“You,” He said, pointing at the freak of nature that laughed in death’s face, “go find the server room, down that way and to the left – should have a prisoners list there.”

“Find the Doctor’s cell,” the freak repeated. Then, he winked at the old man, “Be back in a moment.”

“Granddad has a _date.”_ The younger male sang to the group, and the Master felt something akin to nausea as the girl let out a weak chuckle.

Oh, to let the guards capture and kill them. The Doctor would be even more furious with him, but it might be worth it in the end. Maybe.

Might be that he was already unforgivable, which meant he was free to do as he pleased.

He shook himself. Gesturing to the others with a quick hand signal, he led them through the sewer tunnels. It wasn’t too hard to follow the correct path to the maximum facility, considering it was the only section of tunnels that was barred off.

He sliced through them easily – a sonic laser was just so much more useful than a sonic whatever she called that thing. (He knew she called it a screwdriver. That didn’t mean he would ever repeat it out loud.)

The group moved silently after that. Eventually, through the tense silence, loud footsteps began to echo around them, and the other human immortal was smiling proudly as he rushed to catch up with them.

“Cell TK-861,” He said, but he wasn’t looking at the Master, “Saw a map of the place too. The Judoon don’t mess around. Luckily for us, there’s an emergency overflow hatch about three cells down from her.”

The urge to call him out on his feeble attempt at a rescue was almost too much to bear. Honestly, did the idiot think that the Master didn’t memorize every cell on this floating rock?

“Nice!” The girl complimented, “Are we close, then?”

The Master rolled his eyes. If the freak was right, they had already arrived at their destination. The Master took two steps back, listening for footsteps up above, and, when quiet, put his hands against the low ceiling of the tunnel.

One push was all it took to open the hatch.

“That was easy.” The young boy said, “Spy movie, easy.”

“Ryan,” The girl hissed, “You’ll jinx us!”

The Master had already pulled himself up. He was greeted with near never-ending rows of silent cells that he wasn’t able to see through. He supposed he was thankful for the force field that kept them contained in that small room – listening to them as they begged to be released wouldn’t be pleasant.

Three cells down. Would the Doctor be one of those beggars?

“Spy _alien_ movie.” Ryan whispered, and the Master nearly lost it once again. What did the Doctor keep him around for? Bad jokes?

Three cells down. She was so close.

Would she kill him on sight? He hadn’t taken the time to think of what happens _after_ this was over. Would she even speak to him? She had been here for only a couple of months… Was that enough time to cope with her new reality. It had taken him centuries and even then it ended in disaster.

His eyes were faster than his thoughts.

The cell was empty.

The Master stared at it. There were signs of the cell being lived in; a cup dripping spilled water, a plate of food, untouched, and – a clear sign of _her_ – circles of Gallifreyan carved on the far wall.

_A very old child’s tale – one that had terrified Theta when they were but a child themselves._

Perhaps that’s why she found comfort in it now – proof that she had been a child in this life.

“Do we… Have the wrong cell?”

That snapped him right out of dark nostalgia. He growled, hearing loud footsteps coming down the hallway – they didn’t have long now. “Move! Back to the sewers!” He told them, pushing the boy in his haste. _Where was she?_

He watched as they all jumped down, guarded, ready for anything – The Doctor taught them well. His sonic laser felt heavy in his hand as he stared down both hallways. Just as the old man made his way down, nearly falling on his face, he heard something _very_ familiar.

Running feet and laser blasters - The Doctor had escaped her cell all by herself.

And was running full speed at him.

It was like watching a bad romantic comedy in slow motion – her eyes went wide, feet getting tangled beneath her as she stared in front of her, mouth falling open. She skidded to a halt, oblivious to the Judoon right on her tail, and stared at him.

“What?” She asked, “ _What?”_

“Come on!” He said, pointing down at the hatch, watching as more Judoon rounded the corner.

She took one step, head turning to get a glimpse of the threat behind her, ducking as a shot came right for her head. The Master could only watch as the blast sailed over her head in perfect harmony, missing her by a hair’s length, smiling wickedly, and – and…

He woke up with a groan.

The Master’s head was throbbing something fierce, but it was nothing compared to the ache in his entire body. His hands moved, testing out numb fingers, thankful to find that the motion brought him back to reality.

Ugh, he’d been stunned. He would have wished regeneration rather than that humiliation.

“Sleeping beauty’s awake.”

His eyes opened at that. Whoever was brave enough to make fun of him was either an idiot who underestimated him or someone who wanted to die. It was, of course, the one person in the universe that could die with no repercussions. Well, emphasis on _human._ The only other was, well…

The irony was going to kill him.

He sat up, frustration building when he realized exactly where he was. The Doctor’s cell, with the humans sitting slumped against the wall, and the Doctor herself, who…

A collar was around her neck. Thick and obnoxious metal, blinking red with some sort of electrical component. His eyes went upwards, towards her face, and caught sight of her furious eyes. The name _Oncoming Storm_ came unbidden to his mind, and he found that he finally understood that little nickname.

“Hello, _Master.”_

The Master rolled his eyes, “ _Doctor._ Love the accessory – seems these apes know how to put you in your place.”

_Couldn’t he ever shut his mouth around her?_

She snarled, enraged, looking ready to throttle him where he stood. It was the freak, Jack, that stopped her, pulling on her arm and physically dragging her away. The other humans followed suit, wide eyed, but ready to defend their precious Doctor. 

He stood as well, watching her like a lion watches its prey. Perhaps, this time, it was the opposite.

Whatever the human had said calmed her down. She turned back around, glaring at him, eyeing him up and down. For a moment, he thought he saw something else in her eyes, something akin to relief, but it was gone before even he could believe it.

“Survived then?” She asked, icily, “Cyberium gone?”

Who _cares?_ Why couldn’t she ask him something interesting – the Cyberium was past news.

“Why?” He asked, sarcastically, “Worried what I would do with all that power?”

“Hardly,” She replied, “More worried about what damage it could do to you.”

He knew he wasn’t supposed to show it, but he was surprised. Why the sudden care about him? She was willing to let him die on Gallifrey, even if she had a pathetic human do it. What changed her mind?

Still, he shrugged, trying for uncaring, “Far too volatile – honestly, it’s first plan was _robots._ Can’t get any duller than that.”

Actually, the Cyberium had left him the moment the heat of Gallifrey’s destruction was on his back. Luckily, it was instantly vaporized in flames. Luckier for him, the TARDIS he kept close by wanted to survive just as much as he did.

The Doctor didn’t have to know any of that.

She opened her mouth, but the Master didn’t let her get a word in edgewise.

“Tell me,” He said, taking a measured step forward, “How _is_ the Timeless Child fairing in yet another prison? Taking it all in? Getting used to the view?”

She stepped closer to him, ripping herself away from the human’s hands, facing him eye to eye, “ _Don’t.”_

“Or what? No weapons to hid behind this time, Doctor – no humans to do your dirty work. Tell me, how does it feel to be utterly powerless?”

“Ask yourself the same question, considering you’re right here with me. Explain this to me, was getting captured _part_ of the plan, or are you losing your touch?”

“If you hadn’t been out of your cell-”

“If _I_ hadn’t-! I’m sorry, did me getting away-”

“- _Getting away?_ Please, you wouldn’t have made it off this ship-”

“-With the escape pods in the lower levels, I would have-”

“-And you’ve managed to hack the bio-locks and passcodes, then? Please, maybe if you had some semblance of a brain-”

“-Did you think I went through the main hallway for fun? I was grabbing the key card and looking over the map to bypass-”

“-Fine! You get off this hell hole and… What? Land on the next closets planet? Hope the Judoon don’t catch you?”

“-I would figure something out! I always-”

“Would you two _shut up?”_

Both of them froze, realizing only now how close they had gotten to each other. The Doctor’s face was hovering inches away from his own, eyes filled with hatred. She was breathing heavily, and it took him a moment to realize that he was too.

The collar on her neck blinked obnoxiously at him. No matter the insult he had thrown at her about it, he hated it more than he could ever hate her.

“Sorry.” The Doctor said, but the words weren’t for him. Instead, they were directed at the humans behind her. “You’re right, Yaz. Shouldn’t be fighting.”

“Come here,” The Master said, unable to focus now that the offending device was in clear view, “Let me get that _thing_ off of you.”

She stepped back, away from his hands. The Master tried to hold in the hurt he felt at that action. He knew he had done unforgivable things to her, that he deserved her hatred, he didn’t realize how much it would hurt to no longer have her trust.

The Doctor must have saw something in his face, “Anything you do to it gives me a nice little shock. Not exactly something I want to go through again anytime soon.”

He nodded at that, feeling foolish for thinking such stupid sentimental thoughts. Why should he care what she thought?

“You said you got it off before,” The girl said, “You can’t do it again?”

The Doctor shuffled her feet, looking away from him, “Used some of my regeneration to burn through the circuits. It’s not a trick I can do safely twice.”

He laughed – that time, he really couldn’t help it. Irony had slighted him twice in one day. “Honestly, you learn you have endless regenerations and the universe gives you the perfect opportunity to use it. Bit funny.”

“Shut it.” She told him, once again infuriated – probably rightfully so.

“So how do we get out of here?”

They all went quiet at that. The Master hadn’t expected to be captured. His plans didn’t usually involve running away from Judoon with guns. In fact, most of his plans took years of lies and corruption.

The Doctor went to say something – probably some stupidly hopeful speech about staying positive and waiting for a good opportunity – when the force field suddenly lifted.

He was greeted with three Judoon guards and one male Silurian, larger than most his species. He was smiling with his teeth, far too excited to be staring into a prison cell filled with humans and Time Lords.

“Doctor,” the Silurian said, like they were old friends, “How is my favorite prisoner?”

“Captain,” The Doctor said, moving closer to the force field, closing in on her enemy. The Master tensed at her icy tone, “Still an obnoxious idiot?”

The Master’s mouth fell open, and he found himself staring at her, wondering what in Rassilon’s name possessed her to antagonize her jailor.

The Silurian laughed, but it wasn’t anything filled with joy. “I find myself curious, you see,” He continued, and the Master found it so annoying that his predatory eyes were only on the Doctor. “How _did_ you escape this little cell? _And_ attracted such a big crowd. I mean, five laughable rescuers. Who knew you were so popular?”

The Doctor said nothing this time. Instead, she stood her ground, glaring at this pathetic waste of space. The Master was impressed.

The Silurian tutted, “Shame.”

The Master was fast – he could see time, after all. His biology – _their_ biology – allowed them an advantage over more species. They could run longer, fight harder, be _stronger…_ But he wasn’t fast enough to help the Doctor.

The Judoon guard snatched the Doctor’s wrist, throwing her out of the force field and onto the ground. She cried out briefly, but ultimately let herself be manhandled. The Silurian, high on power, proceed to step on her chest, right on her sternum. The Doctor weakly put her arms around his ankle, attempting to put pressure off herself, but the Silurian hardly moved.

The humans were banging on the force field, but it held strong. The Master, even, took to punching his way through – watching as it cracked in places. The Judoon guards wasted no time in pointing their guns at him, but he didn’t care.

“I see,” The _captain_ said, looking at him, “Not just hired help then. These people care for you.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened _just_ enough for the Master to get exasperated. Couldn’t she _ever_ lie?

“Afraid not,” The Master said for her, “She’s worth an awful lot of money – specifically alive.”

He’d always been good at lying. This time, however, he could feel the words fall past his lips and fail. He sounded too invested – far too invested for a simple thief.

It was a good thing the Silurian was an idiot. He said nothing to him, focusing his attention on the still struggling Doctor.

“They had a transponder,” The Doctor said, suddenly, “Used it to fry the-”

The Silurian growled, taking his foot off her. He gathered her up by her prison garb, a hand going around her neck, just below the collar. The Master watched in horror as he lifted her up into the air. She struggled to breathe, her feet kicking wildly.

The Master had trapped her in a paralysis field, forcing her to see the monsters he created from her DNA. He had watched as tears gathered in her eyes, faced with utter defeat, and felt satisfaction at finally having defeated her.

Watching her take her last breathes? This was torture.

“Now,” The _Captain_ said, booming over the protests of the humans inside their cell, “That’s two lies – would you like to try my patience again?”

He released her, and the Doctor grabbed at her throat, taking in harsh breathes of air. She glanced at him, something worried and desperate, but it wasn’t for her own sake. No, she was worried _for_ him. Why was she always so damned selfless?

The Doctor stood tall, glaring at the Captain, “A biological trick on my part – Lucky for you, it’ll take me a couple hundred years to replicate.”

The Silurian considered that, staring at her. He must have found what he wanted, “I’ll check back in a couple hundred years, then?” He gestured at the Judoon guards, “I assume you’re fine with keeping that little trinket on? Not too uncomfortable? Who am I kidding? That needle must _sting._ ”

 _Needle?_ It was only then that he noticed the thin layer of blood running down her neck, dripping onto her back. _She was bleeding._

The Doctor said nothing. The Master didn’t expect her to, but he did long to see her utterly lose herself to her darker desires. She would have been stunning.

Let him out of this cage, and stunning would be turned into gruesome.

The captain smirked. “Have a nice life sentence, _Doctor._ Oh, _”_ He said, looking towards him, “And the rest of you – helping a known murderer is also lifetime sentence – no trial needed _._ ”

He pushed her – she tripped, always clumsy, and fell right into the force field - right into him. He grabbed at her, holding her up by her shoulders. He turned his head, ready to fire off one insult after another, hopeful for them to dare to let him out, but by the time he had his wits, the force field privacy filter was already lowered.

The Doctor ripped herself from his gasp, already muttering platitudes towards the humans. “I’m fine” – “it’s nothing” she said, and all he heard was her stupid, needless self-sacrifice.

“Are you always this foolish?” He asked her, his anger unending with nowhere to put it, “I’ve always wondered, do you put your pets in these situations for some sort of ego boost or-”

She plowed into him, all fists and knees, and sent the both of them tumbling down – down – down until he hit is head on the wall of the cell, stars in his eyes. He relished in the pain, ready to face fire with fire. Only, when his eyes finally focused, she was simply staring at him.

They both froze, regarding each other. She scrambled off of him, looking away – looking ashamed, and the Master had yet another reason to laugh, even as he picked himself up from the ground. Preaching to _not_ fight violence with violence was much harder to follow when it stared her in the face.

The humans said nothing – perhaps they were just as surprised as he was.

She revealed something from her pocket – a remote control – and he felt his anger at her disregard for her own life dissipate as she tossed it at him. By Rassilion, she had actually done something smart. Riddle him impressed.

Jack whistled, breaking the silence in the room, “Nice job, Doctor!”

She smiled – small and brief, “Won’t have long until he notices. Same idea as before, yeah? Right down that hatch outside.” 

“My TARDIS is on the other side of the ship.” He reminder her.

“Obviously,” She said, “Couldn’t bypass the security measures _in_ the prison, but no one said anything about below this rock.”

“ _Obviously_ ,” The old man muttered, “Honestly, the two of ya’s speak a different language, don’t you?”

The Master, at least, took no offense to that comment. He was right, after all. He knew the Doctor better than he knew himself and, to his fury, vice versa.

“What about that?” The girl said, pointing at the Doctor’s neck, “Can you get it off?”

“Ah,” She said, as if she had forgotten, “Bit harder. Short answer, yes. Long answer, if I have one leg shorter than the other in my next body, I’m going to be cross.”

The Master bit his tongue very, very hard, tasting blood. There was no point in revealing yet another secret he had found out about her. After all, it wouldn’t take her long to figure it out herself – she could always control her regenerations.

“Just…” She closed her eyes, focusing, “Give me a moment.”

The Master – _Missy –_ had heard the Doctor screaming when he had offered some regeneration energy to Davos. It was something that grated on Missy’s nerves, and something she had been _dying_ to see considering they could never just _control_ their regeneration energy. Missy never did get to see it.

That must have been the universe’s way of protecting him.

When the Doctor opened her eyes, they were glowing – flecks of _her_ fizzled down her face, like tear drops and hot ash, and he watched in awe as skin turned to gold down her entire body. She was magnificent, truly a work of art, and he could only watch as that _thing_ on her neck fizzled and, eventually, clicked off.

The Doctor slumped, eyes rolling in the back of her head, and the Master caught her just before she hit the ground, watching as regeneration energy bubbled and died, sinking back into her skin. She groaned, her forehead on his shoulder, feelings of her pain loud in his mind – touch telepathy had never been her forte.

It reminded him of Missy once again – of the Doctor being so hesitant to trust. The Doctor had hugged her once, after Missy admitted remembering the names of those she had killed on a distant planet. The Doctor’s arms had been steady around Missy, a true comfort, and the Master could only hope that he was doing the same for the Doctor now.

Her hands went to her neck, pulling at the device, but the Master was happy to help with that. He yanked at it without mercy, wincing when a needle the length of a thimble came with it, and it threw it to the ground as if it burned.

The red around her throat only accentuated the blood. She was panting and had yet to lift her head from his shoulder. His eyes went to the wall behind her, to the poem she had carved, and felt that the stanza fit what he had just witness perfectly:

_Fears in the dark,_

_but monsters are only vanquished_

_in the light._

“Uh,” Ryan said, snapping the moment of time between them, “Shouldn’t we get going?”

“Going…?” The Doctor echoed, voice muffled, “Going!”

She sprung away from him, a mess of long limbs and pointy elbows, swaying, and then steady. She smiled at her humans, bright and energetic, and the Master could taste the lie.

“Come on then, fam and Captain Jack Harkness,” She winked, “Let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

The various amounts of “oh no, Doctor,” was a testament to how wrong it was for her to say such a thing. Still, the Master watched in some sort of belated agony as the Doctor snatched the remote from his hand, all grand gestures of having an adventure, and opened the force field.

It happened fast – the Judoon did not catch them a second time, and it was easy to navigate the tunnels since they had already done so. The Master took the front, but he found himself glancing behind him one too many times, eyes watching her carefully as ‘the fam’ asked her about what she did in their cell.

He rolled his eyes – they had no idea how close they had come to a god.

They arrived at his TARDIS. It greeted him with a whirl of electrical components, clearly getting used to him. The Doctor’s TARDIS was closely bonded with her after so many years, but this TARDIS seemed to at least like him. After all, she had redesigned herself just as the Doctor’s has.

He really did like the holographic panels…And sleek, leather design of the controls. Even the yellow lighting looked striking (and complimented his own purple color scheme this body loved).

The Doctor had come up beside him, looking around at her surroundings with her nose scrunched. “I don’t like it.”

“Your tastes consist of rainbows and ill-fitting trousers. Excuse me if I don’t take your comment to hearts.”

She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. He imagined he was at fault for that.

She moved around his console without permission, turning levers and pushing dials, inputting a date and location that had no doubt been the last location of her TARDIS. He let her do as she please, figuring he owed her some peace after his disastrous rescue plan.

He still blamed part of it on her. If she _hadn’t_ made her own plans…

They arrived on Earth at the end of the Cyberwar. The Doctor happily guided the humans out, sending them out of the TARDIS without them allowing to say goodbye to the Master. He preferred it that way honestly.

She froze just at the edges of his doorstep, shoulders slumping. She didn’t turn around as she spoke to him.

“I missed you.”

He was relieved she couldn’t see his face – there was too much he would give away.

“I tried to kill us both - you nearly succeeded,” He said, tone dismissive as something raged in his hearts, “Didn’t think ‘missing’ was an option.”

“I know… Which is why I can’t promise that we’ll be on the same side when I see you again.”

He laughed, “We were on the same side before?”

They were. He knew they were. Their game had last centuries across time and space and he _loved_ them, even as they hurt each other more and more.

“No,” She answered, “But I could at least see my oldest friend in you. Now? Now you’re just another nightmare.”

She was gone by the time he could even hope to respond, the doors of his TARDIS echoing loudly in the silent room.

He waited for the rage to come.

It only hurt more that tears came instead.

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge for myself was to ONLY write from the Master's POV. So, that's why it might seem a bit choppy. I say a bit, might be a lot. Read tag about "three iced coffees" lol. 
> 
> As always, if you want to rant about Doctor Who, need someone to talk to in these wild times, or just want a new chaotic - fandom filled blog to follow, I'm over on tumblr at cheerfullycynicalfandom.tumblr.com :)


End file.
